She Knows
"She Knows" is the fourth episode of the second season of Big Little Lies. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was released on June 30, 2019 on HBO.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2/4-she-knows Big Little Lies 11: She Knows | HBO] Premise Celeste accuses Mary Louise of overstepping boundaries with Jane. Renata endures a prying court hearing with Gordon. Jane opens up to Corey at Amabella's disco-themed birthday party. Madeline continues to try to make things right with Ed.Search Results | HBO Synopsis Madeline throws a Halloween party for her friends and kids, several weeks before actual Halloween because the school "likes to be first in everything." Mary Louise shows up uninvited with a Bundt cake, hoping that she might be able to join in on the party because her grandsons told her about it. Reluctantly, Madeline lets her inside. Mary Louise instantly tries to befriend Ziggy. She wants to be involved in his life. She announces at Madeline's house that she will move into the same building complex as Jane and Ziggy. Celeste pulls her aside and tells her that she is crossing the line. Celeste thinks it's too much that Jane's rapist's mother moves into the building, and believes that Mary Louise needs to respect that. Mary Louise disagrees. Meanwhile, Renata and Gordon attend a bankruptcy hearing in front of a judge. They are forced to declare all of their assets, down to the wedding ring on Renata's finger. She is humiliated and furious at Gordon. All of their properties were seized (or put on the market), and Renata and Gordon had to take a taxi home because their brand new Tesla was also seized at the hearing. Renata declines to tell the judge that she planned an extravagant, extremely expensive, birthday party for Amabella later that day. The theme is disco and everyone is invited. All of the adults go all out in themed clothing and everyone seems to be in a cheery mood, except for Ed who is still upset about Madeline's affair. Renata and Gordon are happy but also sad because they know this will be the last extravagant party they throw for their daughter. Madeline tries to make things right with Ed. She approaches him several times and asks him if he is going to leave her or if he wants to work on things. Ed is still working through the pain and isn't sure about his intentions. Regardless, he stays around and attends events with Madeline. Jane, who is starting to date Corey, opens up about the rape. She explains that this is the reason she can't get intimate. He understands and agrees to go slow. Mary Louise approaches a family lawyer, with the intent of getting custody of Max and Josh, on the grounds that Celeste is unwell and unfit to be a parent. She hires the best lawyer in town. Mary Louise returns to Celeste's house with the boys after a pizza sleepover, only to find a drugged out Celeste (who took ambien the night before). A bartender, who was Celeste's one night stand, walks out shirtless in the living room in front of Mary Louise and the boys. Mary Louise takes the opportunity later on to give Celeste the papers declaring that she will file for custody. The episode ends at the disco party, when Bonnie's mom faints and has a stroke, to the shock of everyone. Bonnie's mother had a vision right before she fell of Bonnie drowning in water. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Martin Donovan as Martin Howard * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Denis O'Hare as Ira Farber * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Co-Starring * Christopher Backus as Joe * Larry Bates as Stu * Nelly Buchet as Juliette * Gia Carides as Melissa * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Eve Gordon as Dr. Danielle Cortland * Lola Langusta as Disco DJ * John Marshall Jones as John Davidson * Preston Mui as Choreographer * Bruce Nozick as Walter Ruttenberg * Jeryl Prescott as Cecilia * Joel Spence as Matt * Larry Sullivan as Oren * Earl D. Young, Antwon M. Young, Lorenzo Rankins, and Adrian L. Jackson as The Trammps featuring Earl Young * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (archive footage) Cast Notes * Denis O'Hare (Ira Farber) makes his first appearance and is billed as Also Starring. * Christopher Backus (Joe) and Eve Gordon (Dr. Danielle Cortland) make their first appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Lola Langusta (Disco DJ), John Marshall Jones (John Davidson), Preston Mui (Choreographer), Bruce Nozick (Walter Ruttenberg), Earl D. Young, Antwon M. Young, Lorenzo Rankins, and Adrian L. Jackson (The Trammps featuring Earl Young) make their only appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Santiago Cabrera (Joseph Bachman) makes an appearance in archive footage only. * Robin Weigert (Dr. Amanda Reisman) makes her final appearance. * Larry Bates (Stu), Gia Carides (Melissa), Kelen Coleman (Harper), Jeryl Prescott (Cecilia), and Joel Spence (Matt) make their final appearances. Gallery Videos Season 2 Episode 4 Promo We Stay (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) The Slap (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) Images S2 E4 Skye, Celeste, Josh, Amabella & Jane.jpg S2 E4 Ed & Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Madeline & Renata.jpg S2 E4 Jane.jpg S2 E4 Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Bonnie, Skye & Josh.jpg S2 E4 Max, Mary Louise & Ziggy.jpg Soundtrack Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 2)